1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyether compound, a curing agent using the polyether compound and a producing method of the polyether compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a raw material of various kinds of polymers and curable resin compositions, a polymerizable compound which is polymerized and cured by imparting energy such as heat and light, is widely used for industrial uses such as coating materials, paints, printing inks, adhesive agents and resist materials.
For example, an epoxy resin (an epoxy compound) is used in various fields such as an adhesive agent for civil engineering and constructions, a sealing agent for semiconductors, an insulating material for printed circuit boards, mold devices for high voltage power, or the like, paints for cans, automobiles, or the like due to its excellent characteristics and diversity.
It is possible to improve the characteristics of an obtained molded body (a cured product) by using a polymerizable compound. For example, by the compound being polymerized to be a cured film by heating after an image is formed by using inks or paints containing a polymerizable compound which is cured by heat, an image which has an excellent weather resistance and durability can be created.
Curing of the polymerizable compound can be conducted by using a curing agent together with a polymerizable compound. As a curing agent, for example, a polymerizable compound containing an acrylamide group such as N,N-methylenebisacrylamide is included (refer to Handbook of crosslinking agent, edited by Shinzo Yamashita and Tosuke Kaneko, published by Taisei Co.).
In addition, the curing agents used for curing of the epoxy compound are diverse depending on the applications. For example, as a polyaddition-type curing agent, polyamine compounds such as aliphatic polyamines, alicyclic polyamines and aromatic polyamines are included (refer to Edited by the Japan Society of Epoxy Resin Technology, Volume 1 Fundamentals I review epoxy resin, the Japan Society of Epoxy Resin Technology, p 123-146 (2003)).
Aliphatic polyamines, especially, are used as a normal-temperature curing type curing agent since the curing properties are high. A cured product which is obtained by using an aliphatic polyamine has excellent mechanical properties as well as excellent adhesive properties and chemical resistance. As such aliphatic polyamines, diethylenetriamine, triethylenetetramine, trimethyl hexamethylene diamine, 2-methyl pentamethylene diamine, and the like are included.
On the other hand, development of new curing agents using novel compounds has been desired.